Sean The Psychopath
by T0xicwaste
Summary: A story of a man made into a monster through torment and abuse, now ready to take his place among the other creatures that go bump in the night


**Hello everyone this is my first story so please give me all the feedback you can, flame me, criticize me, do whatever I want as much feedback as possible thanks **

Sean the psychopath

In an average city there was a average school with average classes with average students, this bored Sean immensely. He did not like average, boring, and repetitive, he wanted adventure and excitement and most of all games, ever since he was little he would sit around all day thinking of new games he could play. Shouting brought Sean out of his daydream "well you can go to hell!" someone shouted which made Sean remember where he was. In the average school with the average classes and the shouting was from the group of students that refused to do any work and argued with the teacher when he questioned them. And of course that group of students constantly picked on Sean since he was ten, every day was a torment of insults of beat ups. This made Sean a social outcast and he hated it, "get to work or I'm sending you to the principal's office, which means another suspension" Mr. watts, the baking teacher yelled "whatever old man" one of them said then the four of the students that refused to work got up to work in the kitchen. And to make matters worse was that two of those bullies was in Sean's cooking group "alright douchebag, what do we, I mean you have to do today?" one of them asked "well Andrea what you have to do is get your ingredients, and mix them together" Sean replied "we, how about you do all the work or I'll tell Mike and Andy to lock you in the girls washroom again" Andrea said "then I'll climb out the window and tell the principal" Sean replied "so you're a tattle tale and a bitch" another girl said "whatever Ashley" Sean muttered under his breath as he grabbed a knife to cut the cookie dough he made the day before. Then Andrea turned to Ashley and they started to whisper, Sean knew they were talking about him because they were giggling. This infuriated Sean and grew angrier, the angrier he got the faster he cut the dough, faster and faster, angrier and angrier. Then out of pure rage he stabbed the table as hard as he could and lodged it in the table then stormed out of the room with the four bullies laughing behind him. Sean's anger was volcanic and ready to explode, nearly a decade of this torment has gone by and Sean finally did something about it. He grabbed a black marker and headed to the parking lot and grabbed the biggest rock he could find and smashed every window in Mike's car and wrote "I wanna play a game with you, flag pole, three o clock, love Sean. Then he went home, his plan was to get them to chase him into the nearby forest, climb a tree, grab the B.B. that he hid in the tree and shoot them, sure the next day he would be a dead man but if he was near a for the rest of the school year he would be safe.

On Sean's to plant the B.B. gun in the tree, Sean walked down the street, a car suddenly pulled up dangerously close to him "the hell?!" Sean yelled as he jumped back in fear "there you are, you little punk, I'm going to kill you!" the driver yelled Sean instantly knew who it was, it was Mike and Andy. Then Sean dropped the B.B. gun and ran for his life with Mike and Andy right behind him. Sean ran down an ally and onto the next street and just as he made contact with the asphalt of the road Mike tackled him just as a car came around the corner and hit them both, Sean took the worst of it. Sean could have died if the driver did not call an ambulance.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice Mrs. Mcgrez, your son's injuries are very severe, his skull was cracked in several places and we need to operate, but the operation could cause severe personality changes " the doctor said "alright thank you" Mrs. Mcgrez said fighting back tears. She knew how bad those kids were but Sean said it was alright now he needs surgery, she knew she should have done something.

In another wing of the hospital Andy came to visit Mike "so when you can walk again we will royally beat the shit out of Sean?" Andy asked "hell yeah, when my leg is healed we are putting Sean right back in here" Mike said

Three months later…

Sean had woken up after his final surgery, without a word he got up and walked straight out of the hospital with a big grin on his face as if he was trying to hold in a big laugh.

"It's been three months when will Sean be back Ashley complained "I don't know, go to the hospital and check for your damn self!" Andy yelled angrily. Then Andrea burst through the door "guys you won't believe it, its Mike's car!" then she ran back to the parking lot and when the others caught up they saw Mike's car the way it was three months ago, all the windows smashed and a message written in black marker "I wanna play a game with you seven o clock PM, west side entrance will be unlocked, bring as many friends as you want, love Sean the psychopath" "Sean the psychopath, who the fuck is he trying to scare?" Mike said "who cares at seven no one will hear him scream" Andy said "and I know just who to bring" Mike said.

Several hours later Andy, Mike, Andrea, and Ashley showed up with the friends they brought Victor, Meg, Oscar, and Jess "so why are we here again?" Jess asked "because this kid has pictures of us that could ruin our careers" Mike said, lying as they entered the building. As they walked down the dark and empty hallways of the desolate school, a voice came over the P.A. system "I'm glad to see that you all made it now, I wanna play a game with you, it's called Fright Night, if you are still alive when the sun come you win, but if you die, well you" Sean said then the P.A. turned off "what the hell does that mean?" Jess asked "this is just a sick joke" Victor said "maybe he's serious, we did put him in the hospital for three months" Ashley said then a slow, long creaking came from down the hall. When the eight of them looked down the hall they saw a trolley with a bloody blanket on top of it slowly roll towards them and stopped a few feet away. Mike slowly approached the trolley and slowly reached from the blanket and pulled it off. And there on the trolley was the dead mangled body of the janitor. The girls screamed and the men were terrified "what the fuck!" Mike yelled "Jesus Christ" Oscar said "I don't wanna do this anymore!" Jess yelled as she ran for the door they came through but when she tried to open it, it was locked "I don't wanna die!" Jess cried "get a hold of yourself, we'll find a way out of here" Victor said shaking her. "What should we do?" Meg asked "there are eight of us and one of him, we split up and find some weapons then we find and kill him" Mike said "are you sure that's a good idea?" Ashley asked "it's not illegal if it's self-defence" Mike replied "so we split up into groups of two"

Then they all split up and went into different parts of the school in search of weapons and Sean. Oscar and Meg walked by the cooking class and out of the corner of Oscar's eye he saw something in the cooking classroom glinting in the light "hey I think something is in there" Oscar said peering into the classroom through the door window "he could be in there" Meg said nervously "yeah and a lot of sharp objects" said then he opened the door and walked into the darkness. After a few minutes nothing had happened since Oscar had entered the room, Meg began to get scared "Oscar" she called out. She needed to make sure he was ok so against all instinct she stepped into the room and then she saw something glinting in the darkness. She began to feel the walls to find the light switch so she could find Oscar and the glinting object, when she found the switch she flipped it and then she screamed at what she saw. The glinting object was the moon light reflecting off a cleaver, a bloody cleaver that was being held by a man in a black hoodie with a blood stained cooking apron over it, he was smiling as if he was holding in a big laugh, there were several scars on the top of his head and hundreds more hidden underneath his very short hair, and his eyes they were completely black. And at his feet was Oscar, with this throat sliced open. Before Meg could move he tackled her and dragged her to a chair and tying her to it with rags lying around in the kitchen "I wanna play a game with you, we will play chief and customer, I will make you food and you will eat it, you hear me?" he said but Meg was to terrified to answer "you hear me!" Sean yelled "yes, Please don't hurt me!" Meg crying "good now sit there like a good little customer" Sean said as he walked over to Oscar's body and began to hack off his arm and poured his blood into a big pot, this making Meg cry. Then he took the pot and put it on the oven and turned the knob to the highest temperature. Then he got a trey and put it next to Oscar's body and began to slice through his stomach and then Sean reached into Oscar's open stomach and pulled out his digestive track and put it on the tray and set it next to Meg which made her throw up at this point the blood was boiling so Sean picked it up and force fed it to Meg she tried to scream but the blood scolded her mouth and throat, giving her first degree burns "time for the main course" Sean said laughing as he shoved the intestines down her throat. Every mouthful was like eating shards of glass due to the burns. Meg threw up from the forced cannibalism and was no longer able to eat "uh oh you lost the game, you know what that mean" Sean said "please don't kill me" Meg whispered then Sean untied her bounds then retied them so her hands and feet were together. Then Sean put a apple in her mouth and carried her to the oven and put her inside then turned the knob to the highest temperature "I had a lot of fun" Sean said as he left the room.

"Did you hear that?" Jess said "no" Victor replied "it sounded like screaming, I'm scared" Jess said "then talk to me, keep your mind busy" Victor said "do you think I'm pretty" Jess asked "what… uh yea sure" Victor replied "I wanna play a game with you" a voice came from behind them. They turned to see a man with the bloody cooking apron and black orbs for eyes. Jess screamed and victor charged at him but Sean stepped to the side at the last second, grabbed him and used his momentum to throw him into a wall which knocked him unconscious. Then Sean proceeded towards Jess. Jess was to terrified to realize that she backed herself up to a wall "I wanna play a game with you" Sean said "we are going to play doctor and patient, you tell me where it hurts and I'll make you feel better, now where does it hurt?" Sean asked. Jess was to terrified to say anything "if you're not hurt then I'll make you hurt" Sean said slightly irritated, Jess looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Then Sean grabbed her hand and bend to of her fingers in impossible angles, Jess let out a scream in pain, then Sean held her hand up to his ear "uh oh you need surgery stat!" Sean said as he forced her and up to the wall and cut off her two broken fingers. Jess let out a agonizing scream that echoed throughout the building "oh no that scream indicates that you need emergency heart transplant" Sean said happily. Then he began slashing through her chest, with every slash she screamed. She began to black out when Sean wrapped his fingers around her collarbone, with the sickening snap of bone he reached into her chest and pulled out her heart "nurse, we've lost the patient" he said as he looked at heart and placed it in his hoodie pocket. Then he turned his attention to Victor, Sean grabbed Victor's leg and began to drag him down the hall.

"See, you hear that, he's picking us off, we should have never picked on him in the first place" Ashley said freaking out "calm down, we are going to get out of here alive!" Andy said angrily "we're all going to die" Ashley said hyperventilating "no we're not, we are going to live" Andy said, turning to her. "Living is not on the schedule" a voice came from behind them. Ashley screamed and when Andy turned around Sean was standing inches from him, before his brain cold register what was in front of him Sean swung his arm and made a long cut along Andy's chest and shoved him aside "hello Ashley, having fun tonight, I am, thanks for bringing the extra players, I enjoyed them" Sean said "you sick fuck" Ashley muttered "I'm going to take my time with you" Sean said happily "I'm sorry I wish I never did anything to you" Ashley said backing away "I wanna play a game with you" Sean replied as he stepped closer. Then she turned a ran and Sean chased after her and tackled her then he turned her around so she could see him "that's very rude to run away from someone who wants to play a game with you" Sean said grimly "I'll do anything, don't kill me, I'll even suck your dick" Ashley said crying "now we both know that won't work you little whore" Sean said. Ashley then saw Andy standing a few feet behind Sean "help me!" she cried, Sean turned to look who was behind him "if you run I won't chase you just yet" Sean said. Andy looked down the empty hallway behind him and then back to Ashley "don't you dare run, you son of a bitch" Ashley said crying. Then Andy turned and ran "the game we are playing is how long you can stay conscious while I cut out your teeth" Sean said laughing "help me!" screamed as grabbed her upper lip and held it back as he began to cut out her teeth. One by one they were cut out, she screamed in agony and chocked on the blood and teeth, by the time he was done cutting she choked to death on blood and teeth. Then he got up off her body and went in the opposite direction as Andy ran in.

When Victor woke up he tried to get up but could not. He looked around and realized he was in auto shop then he noticed his hands, they were nailed to the floor "the fuck" he muttered unable to believe what had happened to him and he had also noticed a car was suspended above him with a hand jack. The front wheel was inches from his chest and a cordless drill sitting next to his head "I wanna play a game with you" a voice came from beside him, he turned to see Sean standing next to him "what the fuck did you do to me?!" Victor yelled "exactly what it looks like" Sean replied "fuck you!" he yelled "now we are going to play a good old fashion game of truth or dare" Sean said "go to hell!" Victor replied "now the first round you have to tell the truth, so why did you tag along with the goon squad?" Sean asked "fuck you, I'm not playing with you" Victor yelled. Then Sean picked up the cordless drill and drill a hole in Victor's cheek bone "strike one, two more and you're out, so are you going to play?" Sean asked "eh… I-I came be-because Mike… told me you had something that could r-ruin me" Victor said "any you actually believed him" Sean asked "now I dare you to ask me to kill you" Sean said smiling. Victor remained silent, "come on play the game or die" Sean said getting angry, and Victor remained silent "fine have it your way" Sean said as he lowered the car tire onto Victor's chest then he climbed into the driver's seat and stomped on the pedal. The spinning tire kicked up flesh and blood and threw it everywhere, Victor screamed in agony has bones cracked and fractured. And as the life faded from him Sean stepped out of the car "three more to go" Sean said as he left the room.

As Andy rounded the corner he heard someone coming so he braced himself to hit whatever was coming, when whatever was there close enough to hit he swung what he thought was Sean was really Mike and Andrea who reeled back when they saw Andy swing his fist. "Whoa Whoa Whoa it's me Mike, hey where's Ashley?" Mike asked "she didn't make it, there was nothing I could" Andy said "goddam it!" Mike yelled as he hit a locker "he's going to get all of us" Andrea said petrified "get a grip" Mike yelled "stop yelling or he will find us" Andy said in a hushed voice "we need to get out of here all the doors are locked and all the windows have wires in them" Mike said "then what do we do?" Andrea asked "we wait till morning" Mike said "but there is a fucking monster in here with us" Andy said Mike paused for a minute to think then he looked at Andrea "what?" she asked.

Sean stalked the hallways looking for his next playmate when he heard a muffled cry coming from the main foyer and when he investigated the noise it was a gagged and bound Andrea "well well well they think a sacrifice will save them" Sean said as he approached Andrea then she began to scream but it was barely audible through the gag "well I bet you didn't expect the night to turn out like this" he said as he raised his cleaver. But before he could bring down his arm Mike smashed a chair over him "rrr, so you like to play rough huh, so can I" Sean said as he recovered from the hit. "Come get me you black eyed son of a bitch" Mike yelled as he held the chair in front of him "I wanna play a game with you Mike, how long will you live without your lungs" Sean yelled "well then come and find out you smiley motherfucker!" Mike yelled back. Then Sean charged at Mike who swung the chair at the psychopath, but Sean easily dodged it and took a chunk out of Mike's side which made him drop the chair and fall one knee. Sean loomed over him, looking at his newest victim with his black eyes "what are you waiting for, kill me" Mike said but Sean walked away, but he walked towards Andrea "where are you going come back and kill me!" Mike yelled. Sean raised his cleaver again and brought it down onto her back, hacking up her back and spine. "You son of a bitch!" Mike yelled, fighting back tears, then Sean turned his attention back to Mike "now we finally get to play a game, the real nightmare is about to begin" Sean said "it doesn't matter, your fuc ked" Mike said, excepting his fate. "How am I fucked?" Sean asked "what do you think Andy is doing?" Mike replied "leaving you for dead like he did to Ashley" Sean said "I don't believe you" Mike said "Ask him when you're in hell" Sean said raising his cleaver "hey asshole!" someone yelled. Sean turned to see Andy at the end of the hall "while you were distracted I went to the principal's office and called the police, in a few minutes this place will be swarming with police" Andy yelled. Then ran so Sean chased after Andy who ran around a corner and when Sean went around the corner Andy was there and stabbed him in the shoulder with a knife he had found earlier. This caused Sean to stop running and Andy ran around him and back to Mike, Sean pulled out the knife and went after Andy again.

Andy pulled Mike's arm over his shoulder and they limbed away "there you are!" Sean yelled and before he reached them Andy pulled the knife out of Mike's pocket and then dropped Mike. When Sean brought his cleaver down Andy grabbed his arm and pushed it out of the way and stabbed Sean in the side. Sean did not show any sign of pain, he just kept swinging "stop fighting and play the game!" he yelled "fuck you" Andy yelled back and kicked him in the stomach, causing Sean to bend over then Andy stabbed him in the back. And then he stood up again with the knife lodged in his back, despite the never ending smile on his face, he looked pissed. "Oh shit" Andy said then ran, and Sean followed.

Andy somehow ended up running into the auto garage, when he entered the room he reeled back for a few seconds due to the sight and smell of what was left of Victor. Then he ran into the room looking for a weapon. He picked up a large wrench then turned to see the psychopath standing a foot from him. Andy swung the wench but Sean sidestepped it and swung his cleaver again. Causing Andy to jump back, knocking over a gasoline canister, spilling gas everywhere then Andy jabbed Sean with the wrench the smacking him in the side of the head. A loud cracking noise was heard, it did not affect Sean `this is a fun game`` Sean said as he managed to cut Andy`s arm ``now let`s wrap this game up`` Sean said as he ran his cleaver along the car beside him causing sparks to fly. And one of those sparks ignited the puddle of gasoline Andy was standing in and burned him alive, Andy screamed in agony as he burned ``and then there was one`` Sean said to himself as he left the room.

When Sean got back to Mike most of his blood had leaked out of him ``where`s Andy?" he barely managed to say "in auto burning to a crisp" Sean replied "fuck you" he whispered as sirens were heard approaching "looks like the fun police are here" Sean said as he grabbed Mike's foot and dragged him down the hall.

"I am here at East Pass Secondary school where around seven PM last night a massacre took place there are at least three bodies found at this time" the reporter said to the camera in front of him.

"That's just awful" said the sixteen year old girl said to herself as she watched the news report on TV "well I better get to school" she said as she grabbed her bag and went out the door.

After five minutes of walking she decided to take a shortcut threw alleyway then she heard a voice behind her "I wanna play a game with you" when she turned around she saw a man in a black hoodie with a blood stained cooking apron over it, he was smiling as if he was holding in a big laugh, there were several scars on the top of his head and hundreds more hidden underneath his very short hair, and his eyes, they were completely black. He raised his cleaver over her head, then, she screamed.


End file.
